Blood Traitor?
by Spaceyseaangel
Summary: The previous generation,the characters we all know and love,are in their final year of school. Lilly,James,Molly,Arthur,Lucius,and all the Marauders are caught up in the craziest love triangle imaginable.Romance and of course conflict are prevalent.Enjoy
1. Love Meet Intrigue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters that you will read here except two. Try and guess. It won't be hard.

Blood Traitors?

Chapter1: Love Meet Intrigue

"Come on Arthur. You're going to miss the train. You can send them an owl after the feast is over." Lucius Malfoy screamed from the window as the train prepared to leave. Arthur Weasely quickly gave his mom one last hug before he left and ran to join his best friend on the train toward their final year of school.

Once they got to their compartment Lucius sat down and started tapping his fingers while Arthur acting like a first year waved bye to his mom. "Are you done with the tragic goodbye yet?" he says raising one eyebrow.

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous cause your parents never see you off."

"What do I have to be jealous of? I don't have anyone to embarrass me when I'm in public. I'm thrilled."

"Whatever. So how was your summer? Did anything happen between you and Maggie Parkinson?" Arthur asked enviously. Maggie may not be the prettiest thing to look at but she had fancied Lucius for so long and the last day before summer he had finally given her the time of day. Not that it mattered Lucius had girls falling all over him wherever he went.

"God no. You think I would sleep with that pug? She's grotesque!"

"Ha." Arthur laughed at his friend's cruelty because he never knew what to say when he spoke like that. He didn't like making fun of people but Malfoy seemed to think it was funny. And who was Arthur to say what was funny and what wasn't?

"So what did you do over the summer?" Arthur repeated his original question.

"My mom introduced me to this girl Narcissa Black."

Arthur spit his juice all over the floor at that. "Narcissa Black? Sirius Black's cousin?"

"Yeah her mom is best mates with mine. So they tried to hook us up."

"_Tried_ to hook you up?"

"Yeah she was gorgeous but I can't go out with someone my mom picked for me. How about you? You wanna go out with her? I already told her about the idea and she seems into it."

"I don't think so. I don't want any of your cast offs." Arthur laughs.

"Hey you guys almost ready in here?" A red headed girl with bright green eyes walks into the room. Followed by two other girls; one with piercing blue eyes (kinda like a mini-girl Dumbledore) and the other with a face that seems to make everyone want to be her friend.

"What do you want Evans?" Lucius says with a sneer, completely disregarding the other two girls standing next to her.

"Hi Lilly, Sky, Liora. What's up?"

"The train conductor said that we'll be there soon. I wanted to make sure you were ready."

Lucius Malfoy rolled his eyes and then proceeded to ignore her. Catching the eye of one of the girls next to her. She looked bored, like someone had dragged her there. She was actually kind of pretty. She had very long, slightly wavy hair and big blue eyes. Her arms were crossed tightly and she was wearing her school robes already so it was hard to tell what her shape was, but what he was imagining looked pretty good.

"Ok guys we'll see you later." Lilly turned to go while the other two just rolled there eyes at each other and broke into giggles.

Arthur heard her say shut up to her two best friends before she shut the door.

"And what are you two hyenas laughing about? Lilly asked, annoyance etching her voice. She had a feeling she knew what they were about to say.

It was Liora who decided to answer her question. "You guys are just so stupid. You're both crazy about each other yet neither of you has ever made a move."

Lilly's blush was almost as red as her hair. She did fancy Arthur but she had never let it show. How had her friends caught on? Was she that obvious? Did Arthur know?

Almost as if reading her mind "Don't worry Lilly, he hasn't got a clue." Sky answered.

"You should tell him though. You guys would be so cute together. I just wish he had better taste in friends. Why is he hanging out with a prat like Malfoy anyway? Liora asked. She was a very intuitive person and had seen him checking out Sky. That girl was as smart and sweet as could be but in real life matters she had the IQ of a three year old. She would just have to keep an eye on her.

"Don't be mean. Everyone has something good about them." Sky defended. She knew how much Lilly liked Arthur and it wouldn't help get them together if Liora kept putting down his taste in friends.

"Could we please just drop the subject? We'll be there soon and we still haven't said hi to Molly. We haven't seen her all summer." Lilly interjected.

"Oh I can't wait to see her. She was so excited about her family's trip to Egypt. I can't wait to hear all about it." Sky said.

'Those girls are ridiculous. Can't they just mind their own business? Especially that mudblood Evans.' Lucius thought to himself.

"How annoying. Can't they go annoy someone else? My god how can you put up with being in the same house as her?" Malfoy sneered. He looked on as his friend ran a hand through his dark black hair. Such a contrast to his own platinum blond.

"I don't see her much outside of class. She's always hanging out with her friends. We barely ever talk." Arthur responded thinking about how beautiful she was, not realizing that he had a smile on his face.

Malfoy didn't fail to notice that grin and was just about to ask about it when the train came to a halt at Hogsmeade station. The two friends filed out of the train and started walking to the horseless carriages. While following Arthur into there's he saw Evan's friends again this time talking to Molly. She had gotten tanner since last June but Malfoy failed to notice this as he was once again drawn to the blue-eyed girl standing next to her.

"So you think you'll ever go back there again?" he heard her ask.

"Maybe when I'm married my husband will take us." Molly giggled at the thought and the four of them climbed into their own carriage.

"Hey Lucius you stuck or something. We're holding up the other carriages." Malfoy was drawn out of his reverie as he heard his friend's voice and climbed fully into the cart.

"What were you looking at back there?"

"Nothing" was Malfoy's response.

"What was that grin on the train about? Malfoy asked. Raising his eyebrow characteristically.

"What grin?" Malfoy decided to drop the subject not really wanting to know the answer anymore.

Lilly looked enviously at Molly. 'She was gorgeous. She had grown taller over the summer and was tanned from the sun in Egypt. It was a magical tan so it would probably last until January. She was redheaded like herself with brown eyes. She was plump but not fat and was very voluptuous. Molly could probably get any guy she wanted. Maybe she could help me with Arthur.' Lilly blushed as she thought that.

The three friends in the car could see the blush and the goofy grin spreading on Lilly's face despite the receding light. They knew she was no longer listening to anything they were saying and just sighed. It would be a long year if those two didn't get together.


	2. The Last First Day

**Disclaimer:** Did you guess which ones were mine? If you guessed Sky and Liora you guessed right. The rest all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's note:** I hope everyone liked the last chapter of Blood Traitor? If not its ok just review and tell me what you didn't like. Just be nice, this is my first fanfic and I'm just getting the hang of things.

**Author's note 2:** This chapter is a little confusing. It starts in the present, then is a flashback, then goes back to the present in another point of view, then another flashback. Don't be scared though. It's not that hard. If after you read it you decide you hate or love this chapter just review.

Chapter2: The Last First Day

They walked into the great hall amidst gaiety and chaos. Everyone was hugging people they hadn't seen since June or swapping stories. Lilly sighed to herself and told her friends that she would catch up with them later. A head girl's work is never done.

Arthur and Lucius followed them inside and then split up to go to there own house's table. Most people didn't bother to be friends with someone from another house but Lucius and Arthur had been friends since their first day at school.

They had met on the platform and much like that day Arthur had been saying a very heart-wrenching goodbye to his mom. Lucius had only been about fifty feet away being dropped off by his nanny. She was there only to make sure he knew how to get on the train. She didn't hug or even say goodbye to him. She just handed him, his things and watched him get on the train. After that first year he always got on the train by himself.

The train had been about to take off when Arthur was finally able to tear himself from his mom, He ran onto the train just as it started to move and began to search for a compartment. Since he had been the last one on the train he hadn't expected to get one all to himself but as he walked the length of the train he couldn't even find one compartment that wasn't full. He finally got to the last compartment on the train and it had only one boy in it. Arthur jumped at his good luck and attempted to open the door. Arthur tugged on it but then came to the realization that the door was spelled shut. He looked through the glass pane of the door again. The boy inside could not have been older than him so how had he managed to spell the door. Even if he was pure blood like Arthur, first years didn't know enough magic to magically lock a door. He decided to knock on the door to get the boys attention. At first he was ignored, then the boy must have gotten annoyed at the incessant tapping because he despelled the door. "What do you want?" was the first thing he said.

"All the other compartments are full. Do you mind if I join you?" Arthur asked

"Yes I do mind, but it seems I don't have much of a choice. You have no where else to go."

"Thanks." Arthur said with a sigh of relief. He thought that the boy would kick him out. "So what's your name? I'm Arthur."

The boy was quiet for a while and Arthur thought that he was ignoring him again so he just started to read one of the books he had packed.

"Lucius."

"What did you say? Wasn't paying attention." Arthur said gesturing to his book.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy."

Arthur smiled. "Arthur Weasely's the name."

While Lilly walked up and down the Gryffindor table her friends were waved down by a group of four boys. One with incredibly messy hair which he at that very moment made even more messy by running his hands though it; one incredibly handsome boy with dark hair and laugh lines around his eyes; and one with long brown hair and a weary but happy face. The final one gave Liora a bad feeling. The only way to describe him was mouse like.

"Hi everyone." Liora greeted as she sat down next to Sirius, the dark haired one.

"Hi back" James, Sirius, and Remus all said in unison.

"Hi" Peter said slightly after them in a barely audible whisper.

Liora and Molly sat on either side of Remus, Sky sat by Sirius, and an empty seat remained next James. The three girls noticed it and all started to laugh. James had never been secretive about how he felt for Lilly. It made Molly feel bad for him since it was obvious to all that Lilly did not return those feelings.

"Oh the sorting is about to start. I can't wait to see all the new first years." Sky exclaimed.

"Me too. They always look so scared though. Remember our first day?" Molly said.

"Yeah that sure was interesting." Liora added.

"What was interesting?" Lilly asked having returned from her head girl duties.

"Our first day of school." Sky answered.

"That was definitely something I'll never forget." Lilly reminisced.

Lilly was the only muggle born in their group. So of course when she arrived at kings cross on September first six years ago she had no clue where to go. Fortunately she wasn't left alone. Her parents and her sister were all eager to see what kind of transportation wizards use. They still had trouble believing that the letter wasn't just a prank someone was playing on Lilly. The first person they noticed who could've been believable as a wizard was a scrawny, mouse looking boy who didn't look magical at all. What gave him away was the cage on top of his trunk. It had a toad in it. He looked even more nervous than she felt.

'Maybe his family aren't wizards either.' Lilly thought hopefully. She tried to get closer to the mousy boy but a crowd pushed her out of the way and when she turned around the boy had disappeared.

"Darn it where did he go?" Lilly asked to no one in particular. Hugging her cat, Athena, to her chest for comfort. There were only ten minutes left until eleven and she had no idea how to get to the platform.

"You ok? I'm James and this is Sky." A messy haired boy and a blue-eyed girl had approached her.

Lilly was near tears at this point. She could tell that these two were magical without needing to see a toad. Power seemed to flow from them.

'They must be very powerful' Lilly thought.

"Do you need some help getting on the platform?" the girl named Sky asked.

Lilly could only nod.

"Are they your family?" James pointed to Lilly's parents and sister. "No wonder your having trouble getting on the platform you're muggleborn."

"Shhhhh James! Maybe she doesn't want everyone to know and don't be so nosey."

"Oops sorry. So you want some help?"

Lilly was a little confused. What had they called her? But at the moment it didn't matter. These two were offering help and she definitely needed it.

"How do you do it?" Lilly asked.

"Well all you have t…" Sky started.

"Wait we don't even know your name. Why should we help you?"

"My name is Lilly."

"Now can I tell her?" Sky said a little annoyed.

"Sure. You just can't be too careful, my naive cousin." James responded.

"Like I was saying before. All you have to do is walk toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Show her James."

James who had been zoning out while his cousin explained things now said "What? Why me?"

"Because I'm explaining and if we don't show her she may think we're just pulling her leg."

Lilly was shocked. That had been exactly what she was thinking. Why had she started talking to these people?

"Fine. I'll do it. But only cause she's cute."

"James Potter you rude little wanker."

"Language dear cousin, language."

"Oh shut up." She started to say but he was already running to the barrier. Lilly thought that maybe he had lost his mind. He was going to crash, but then he was gone.

"H-he just vanished." Lilly said dumbstruck.

Sky just laughed at Lilly's astonishment. "You'll get used to it." She said.

"Uh-huh" was all Lilly could think to say.

"Ok. Your turn. I'll follow behind you." Sky said.

"Maybe you should go next. I'm still a little shocked." That was putting it lightly. Lilly was absolutely dumbfounded with what she just saw.

"I would normally, but you seem really scared and if I go before you, you may just tell your family that you've changed your mind and run off."

This girl has got to be psychic. She seems to know exactly what I'm thinking. "Are you a mind reader? You seem to know exactly what I'm thinking"

Sky just laughed. "I'm not a mind reader that isn't even a real power. That's just something that muggles came up with. Those are people who don't have any magic in them." Sky said in response to Lilly's confused look at the word muggle. "I just remember feeling the same way when my brother started school for the first time. I have a twin sister too. Her name is Liora. We're fraternal so we don't look all that alike. She's already on the platform with our mum.

'This girl is so lucky. She's got to know everything there is to know about magic.' Lilly thought, starting to feel anxious at her lack of knowledge.

"OK. So all I have to do is run into the barrier?" Lilly asked trying to buy more time.

"Its alright if you walk. My cousin just likes to show off. He's probably already on the train looking for someone he can gloat to." Sky said. "Go say bye to your family now. The train's gonna leave soon and you won't see them again until Christmas."

Lilly nodded and went off to say goodbye to her parents. This was the last time they would see her as a normal girl or as a wizard would say, a muggle.

"Ok I'm ready lets go." Lilly turned to Sky after hugging her mom for the last time.

"Ok. You want to go first or shall I."

"I'll go first. Otherwise I may chicken out."

"You'll be fine. I know it. Tons of muggleborns feel the same way as you. Actually even wizards who come from a family of wizards feel just as scared as you do there first day." Sky reassured Lilly.

Lilly could feel her eyes welling up at the girl's kind words. She turned to face the barrier, took a deep breath and like she saw James do, ran toward it. At some point she must have closed her eyes because she didn't notice when she got on the platform. She heard a train's whistle and then opened them to see a huge scarlet steam engine. Sky came up right behind he and took in a deep breath.

"It always looks more spectacular every time you see it. So feel a little better now that you know its all real?" Sky asked kindly.

"Yeah. You're so nice. I don't know if I'd have gone through with it if I hadn't met you and your cousin."

"I'm sure you would have been fine. You're really brave. Come I have to say bye to my mum and dad. You can meet my brother and sister. He's in his second year, Gryffindor. But Liora is my twin so she's in first year too. She's really nice, but if you thought I could read minds wait til you meet her. I'm so excited. I bet we'll be the best of friends."

"Definitely" Lilly agreed.

"That was a good day. That's when I met these guys." James gestured to his three best friends.

"And I met you guys later on after we got sorted." Molly said.

"Looks like you were right Sky we did become the best of friends. All of us." Lilly said.


	3. Arthur and Lilly?

Disclaimer: I don't think I'll create anymore characters but maybe you guys will get to meet James' other cousin

**Disclaimer:** I don't think I'll create anymore characters but maybe you guys will get to meet James' other cousin. For now the characters from the original story are all J.K. Rowling's.

**Author's note: **How did you guys like the last chapter? You know it's ok if you didn't. Just review and tell me.You got that.** REVIEW! **

Chapter3: Arthur and Lilly?

The sorting ceremony ended and the feast was about to begin. Dumbledore had risen out of his seat and was clearing his throat.

"Now that you have all been sorted and have joined your houses at their tables we may begin our feast." Dumbledore raises his goblet, which has just filled with pumpkin juice. "To a great new year."

"Cheers!" the entire great hall says in unison.

"I have to go get the programs from Mcgonagall and distribute them before the feast ends." Lilly said getting up while everyone was still eating.

"C'mon 'illy the east n't fer det."( Translation: C'mon Lilly the feast isn't over yet) James said while trying to chew his steak at the same time.

"Yeah but I don't want to wait until tomorrow." Lilly said putting down her knife and fork. "Save me some dessert."

"You bet." Liora said giving Lilly a thumbs up.

The way the tables were set in the great hall, to get to the teacher's table Lilly had to walk the length of the Gryffindor table. As she was walking she passed Arthur Weasely who was finishing his meal, by the look of his almost empty plate. This was the first time she really had the chance to talk to him since they got off the train.

"Hi Arthur. How was your summer?" Lilly asked as she came up to him.

"It was fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. Your's? Arthur responded.

"It was alright." Lilly said. With a sister who couldn't stand being in your presence that was the best answer she could give. Fortunately Arthur understood that and didn't question her further.

"Where are you off to now?" was his next question.

"I'm going to get the new programs from Professor Mcgonagall so that I don't have to worry about it tomorrow."

"You want some company?" Arthur asked.

That surprised her. "Sure."

"Isn't it crazy that this is our last year? Sometimes I still feel like a first year when I talk to James and Sirius."

"What you mean like how they know this castle even better than Filch? Don't worry about that they'll do anything to avoid homework, even locate a secret wing of the school."

"I guess you're right. But it's still really sad to know that this is our last year in this place. Well at least there are no more big tests to take. How many N.E.W.T.s did you take last year?"

"I still haven't got a clue about what I want to do with my life so I just took all of them."

"And let me guess. You got an O on all of them."

Yeah. How did you know? My parents were so proud of me. Petunia just said that it would be really sad if a freak didn't excel at a school for freaks."

"Don't listen to your sister. She's just jealous. Your brilliant and she knows it and it kills her."

At that Lilly and Arthur both turned a very deep shade scarlet.

"Yes Miss Evans. What can I do for you?" Professor Mcgonagall asked as they reached the teacher's table.

"I wanted to know if I could distribute the programs now so that I won't have to tomorrow." Lilly said.

"Of course. I wish all the students were as responsible as you. If they don't shape up I'm going to start distributing the programs myself. Here they are. Hurry back to your table now if you don't want to miss desert."

"Thank you professor." Both students responded as they went back up to their table.

"That was easier than I thought it would be. I thought that she would say no."

"That's impossible. Nobody can say no to you." Arthur said while secretly swearing at himself. 'Why do I keep saying things like that?' He mentally kicked himself as once again her face was turning as red as his.

"Um Arthur I was wondering what time is your last class tomorrow?"

Arthur couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? It's a simple question." Lilly asked going very red for the third time that night.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you but Lilly you're still holding all the programs in your hand." Arthur said pointing.

Lilly nearly screamed at her stupidity. Of course he wouldn't know yet. She quickly went to the back of the pile to find the name Weasely.

"Here, now stop laughing at me."

Arthur took the program that she handed to him and quickly scanned it. "I end at 2:30 tomorrow. Why?"

Lilly was blushing again. How could she ask him? 'Don't be such a chicken. If you don't ask him now you'll always regret it.'

"Hey Lilly, you want to go out with me tomorrow? We could walk around the lake or something after class."

Lilly's mental struggle ceased immediately to be replaced by a parade. She was so excited. "Definitely. I'm so glad you asked."

Arthur blushed. He was so happy. They arrived back at the table and Lilly was turning to go back to her seat. "Um wait Lilly. I'm kind of tired could you tell me the password so I can go to bed.

"Sure." Lilly said beaming at him. "It's mandrake. Goodnight Arthur."

"Night Lilly." Arthur said. He was on his way out but turned to look at the Slytherin table first. Malfoy was talking to a very pretty girl with long blonde hair. He didn't seem to notice what had happened between Arthur and Lilly. 'That's good. He doesn't have to know yet. It would just piss him off.' Arthur turned to leave the Great Hall and didn't notice Lucius' glance at the Gryffindor table.

He wasn't looking at Lilly or Arthur though; he was once again staring at the girl with the blue eyes. "Who the heck is she?" he muttered to himself.

"She who?" The blonde girl asked.

"Nothing Narcissa. It's not important my mind just wandered." But he glanced back to the girl any way who was now being led out of the hall by Evan's and another two girls.

"He asked you out! That's so great!" Sky said.

"Finally! It's about time that you two got together." Liora added.

"Well it's not really a date. We're just going to walk around the lake and hang out tomorrow." Lilly said.

"Who cares this is just the first step. They'll be a trip to Hogsmeade soon and you can go on a real date then." Molly interjected.

James, Sirius, Peter, and Lupin all walked into the common room a few minutes after Liora, Sky, Lilly, and Molly did.

"Guess what just happened!" Sirius said.

"What?" Liora asked.

"James just fell flat on his bum in front of Mcgonagall."

"How?" Sky asked, curious to know what her cousin did this time.

"Well he was shoveling down his food like always and Mcgonagall comes by and says 'It's a feast, not a food eating contest.'" Sirius gave a very convincing impression of their transfiguration teacher. "James was so shocked that he starts to choke and of course Remus gets up to help him, or so we thought."

"He summoned the food out of my throat and while I was sputtering he magically moved my chair back so when I went to sit down I fell on my rump." James said while turning a slight shade of pink.

They all burst out laughing.

"Come on guys its time for bed. Classes begin tomorrow and we have to be awake. Here are your class schedules." Lilly handed them their programs and headed off to the girl's dormitories flanked by her friends.

"One day we have to figure out how to get past those damned stairs to the girls' rooms or I think James may wet himself." Sirius laughed and headed to his own dormitory followed by Peter.

"Don't worry mate. She'll eventually warm up to you." Remus put a comforting hand on James' shoulder.

"Thanks I hope your right. But I am worried I saw Weasely talking to her earlier. I know that they are friends but he's friends with Malfoy. Can't she see that he is bad news?"

"Like I said, she'll come around."

**Author's note 2:** I know it has been ages since I last updated and I am soooooooooo sorry. Please forgive me.

A special thanks to Lilypearl and Fiery Flower you guys rock lovely. Thanks so much for the reviews. I love them.

**Author's note 3:** I'll stop babbling after this… Since I have only received two reviews for this story, and have already posted three chapter, I will only post the fourth chapter if I get up to 10 reviews. Now is that really so much to ask?


End file.
